Saying good bye is always the hardest
by Gothicmistress101
Summary: Sakura and her bestfriend Ino are having the perfect senior year, Sakura and her boyfriend Itachi are planning on going to S.V.U together on a track scholarship and Ino has been accepting to Sand University only Ino's boyfriend Sasuke dont want her to go, everything seems good until one night Sasuke hits ice, Sasuke survived, "one dead,two injured" was the report from the accident.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey to all you guys who have read saying good bye is always the hardest this is rewrite is better more detailed and gives a point a bit more clearly, I thank all of you for your support and i really hope you like this I'll update as much as I can, merry Christmas to you all :)**_

Chapter one

The week after high school resumed in the leaf village Sakura Haruno went looking for

her best friend Ino Yaminaka, she found her friend crying in the girls bathroom. The sobs

being let out sounded like a mewing kitten, hardly the reflection of a broken heart. Sakura

wasn't fooled, she had heard Ino cry many times and it didn't take a rocket scientist to

know why. Sasuke Uchiha. Slipping into the unlocked stall Sakura unrolled some toilet paper, "here it's more absorbent then your palms" Ino looked up her eyes were red,

her cheeks tear stained. Shakily she got up and squeezed past Sakura ,"Where is everyone?" Ino asked sniffing, "Choji and Lee went on to class and Itachi is waiting in the

hall" Ino went to the sink, "Why cant I get a guy like Itachi?"

"Instead of a jerk like Sasuke that's always been my question to you hasn't it." Ino turned on the water. " So what happened? Was it Sasuke? He's usually the reason your

crying so what happened?"

"We had a fight." Ino said quietly dabbing her face with cold water. "Don't surprise me" Sakura said leaning against the stall door. "You wouldn't understand"

Sakura crossed her arms, "Enlighten me" Ino was quiet for a minute, she shut the water off, "Me and Sasuke had a fight after school and he promised he'd pick me up after

work at the coffee shop, since we had a fight he didn't show and it was pouring, Shikamaru Nara was working late as well so he offered to walk me home with his umbrella.

Someone must have saw us cause when Sasuke came to pick me up this morning he was really mad".

"That's not fair, I go out with Shino sometimes and Itachi don't have a problem with it"

"Shino and you are co editors of the year book and he's dating a transfer student".

Sakura ignored Ino's logic and let it drop a moment giving Ino a moment to compose herself. Sakura looked at Herself Ino in the mirror as Ino brushed her hair and reapplied

her lip gloss, Sakura's long pink hair and jade eyes looked odd next to Ino, Ino on the other hand was very pretty blonde hair pretty ocean colored eyes, though Ino wasn't

conceded about her looks. People liked Ino because Ino liked people. "That's not all" Ino's words broke Sakura's thought process, "I got a scholarship to the Sand village

university". Sakura pushed off the stall door, "But that's great!" Ino smiled a small smile, "mom and dad think so too especially since it comes with 10,000" Sakura knew Ino

was smart but this really proved it. "You have to go!" Ino's smile faded with Sakura's words, "Sasuke don't want me going too far from the leaf village though he says it'll be

like I'm abandoning him and he don't have the grades to go right to a four year college he'd have to go community college if he even goes at all." _how could Sasuke be so _

_selfish _Sakura thought, "He has no right to control you" Ino looked at Sakura through the mirror her stare wasn't menacing but it was piercing, "Itachi and you are going to

Sound Village college so don't tell me your making sacrifices for each other in that respect" Sakura nodded, "Point taken. I'm just saying don't let Sasuke force you into doing

something you don't want to do. " Ino let out an airy giggle, "you sound like my mother."

"No need to insult me" Although in the fun of jesting each other Sakura knew she had given advice worthy of any adult, she just didn't want to see her best friend be pushed

into staying if she wanted a better future.

Sakura had told Itachi about her convocation with Ino in the bathroom while walking to his locker," Ah Sasuke's not that bad" Itachi said shutting his locker after school, the

halls were busy with freshmen and sophomores trying to get to their last class, as seniors Sakura only had five classes and since the snow was bad track warm ups were

canceled for the week, That is how her and Itachi met, freshman year in track, they had been a couple ever since, plus it did help that Sakura was friends with the girl dating

his brother. Sakura smiled at the memory but angered by Itachi defending Sasuke she got back on point, "Not so bad, Ita a Persian cat is not so bad, Sasuke's eerrrg" Itachi

laughed putting his arm around Sakura he jammed his hand into Sakura's pocket pulling her closer as they walked out into the snow covered parking lot , "So he got a little

jealous, guys get that way when someone makes a move on our girls."

"A MOVE! Shikamaru Nara is no more a threat to Sasuke then I am to miss America!"

"Yes, but I bet Nara was in heaven when lovely Ino graced him with her presence, so

your right Sasuke has nothing to worry about but that's just his way"

"But why does he treat her like she's worthless". Itachi shrugged, "they are in love" he nuzzled her neck, "just like I love you" Sakura was still irritated, "yeah but you treat

me better"

"I do, do I?" he smiled, "I can change that." He picked Sakura up by her coat lapels, "get in the car girl now"

Sakura raised her eyebrows, "are you going to make me" she challenged.

"I'm bigger then you. and uglier so watch your step"

"don't make me wrestle you to the ground and humiliate you in front of everyone"

Sakura said pulling herself up to her full height of five three inches" Itachi kissed her nose, "Wrestle me. Please". A horn honked from two rows over followed by a guy yelling,

startled Itachi and Sakura looked over to see Sasuke shouting and driving beside Ino who was pointy ignoring him. He yelled some obstinacies at her but she wouldn't look at

him. "hey Ino" Sakura called, "Want a ride, me and Itachi have room."

"Sure hop in" Itachi called.

"No she's coming home with me" Sasuke said, "we have some things to talk about don't we honey?"

Ino turned towards Itachi and Sakura, Sakura saw tear tracks on her face, _"Don't get in the car"_ Sakura said under her breath, _"don't leave with him"_. After an agonizing

minute Ino wiped her face and said, "it's alright I'll go with Sasuke" Sasuke sped out of the parking lot before Ino got her door shut, he didn't even stop at the yield sign,

"Jerk!" Sakura said, Itachi put his arm around her, "come on babe lets go"

"She didn't have to go with him you know" Sakura wiped her tears, "I know" Itachi opened the car door and helped Sakura inside. "I'll talk to him okay?

maybe he'll listen. He's not really a bad guy"

He got in, turned over the engine, and turned up the heater. "He's scared of losing her. If she goes away he's afraid he wont come back"

"I hope she doesn't," Sakura said, drying fresh tears on her sweater, "I hope she leaves him and never comes back".


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura threw open the door of her house, "whoa slow down there" her mother called as

she was half way up the stairs. "I need to call Ino" Sakura said.

"Wasn't she at school today?"

"Well yes but-"

"you cant call her later then, in the mean time I need you to take Minku to basket ball

practice, I have to go for my four month check up" her mother patted her growing

stomach, "We get to find out if it's a sister or brother" Minku said dribbling the basket

ball and eating an apple, "Yo dude kill the ball" Sakura's mother said.

"Mom taking him to practice and sitting on the benches is the pits" Sakura said, her

mother raised an eye brow, "You don't say."

"She's driving me? Mom she drives like and old lady and coach makes us do laps and

push ups if were late"

"Good then hitchhike" Sakura said.

"Look you two I have an appointment in an hour and it's a forty five minute drive to the

hospital so get moving so I can get out of here." Sakura grabbed her keys grumbling all

the way out the door.

The smell of the gym was atrocious and the noise level in the gym was so deafening

Sakura could barely hear herself think _'so much for my calculus homework'_ she thought.

Sighing she rested her elbows on her knees, "So how are you doing" Sakura turned to see

three benches above her none other then Sasuke Uchiha, she hoped that it would have

been Itachi that took Toji to practice, but in the back of her mind she knew Itachi had

work after school today, '_still'_ she thought _'a girl can hope.' _

"How's Ino" she finally said.

"Mad at me"

"No joke"

"Alright" he said sheepishly, "I admit I lost it back there with her." Sakura was silent,

"You don't like me very much do Sakura? You seem to like my brothers just fine."

"Maybe I just don't like the way you treat Ino" she said looking forward.

"You know I love her very much right"

"Why you telling me?"

"Because you're her friend and she listens to you…..could you tell her I love her?" _'Ino _

_don't listen to me' _Sakura thought, _'if she did she would have dumped Sasuke a long time _

_ago'_

"Would you also tell her not to go to the Sand Village." He sounded solicitous as if he

really wanted this favor from her. "Sasuke, it's a great opportunity for her."

"But if she stays here then we can be together." Sakura sighed, "Sasuke maybe you

should think a little more about Ino and a little less about yourself." She paused. "Sasuke

she wants this. She needs this. If you love her let her go"

Sasuke glared at her, "Do think of her and I cant, and wont let her go, she's all I have." he

said in clipped words then stomped down the bleachers making a loud clatter behind him.

On Saturday Ino talked Sakura into going with her to the mall after her track meet, Itachi

got sick on Friday and was unable to make it, so Sakura took his place in the twenty five

meter sprint. After the meet coach Orochmaru called Sakura over, "as you know I used to

run for sound village college." He began, "I also know that you have applied there and

with your grades most likely you'll be accepted, so as a favor to you I sent in your

progress from the last four years of track, and I have been able to procure you a track

scholarship your going to be able to run in college, as I've told you since freshman year;

you're my best runner Haruno keep up the fine work, and before we know it the finals

will be here" he smiled and walked away leaving Sakura soaring with hope, track was her

dream her passion, she couldn't believe this was happening. Changing out of her running

uniform she eagerly told Ino the news. Ino smiled and congratulated her. "So how's sand

village coming along?" Ino's smile faded, "My parents want me to do it but Sasuke

doesn't I'm torn." Sakura sighed, "You shouldn't have to be Ino, and you should be able

to do what you want and maybe there's a better guy for you in the sand village that won't

make you so miserable." Ino was silent a moment, when she spoke her voice was low, "I

think about that too. When Sasuke's nice to me he makes me feel better then anyone in

the world. I can't imagine a day going by without him in it; he knows what I'm feeling

what I'm thinking with just one look" Sakura thought Ino's explanation sounded creepy

and unnatural. "Just make the right choice. Not for me. Not for your parents. Not for

Sasuke. For you. Do what Ino wants to do and whatever Ino wants to do she should do"

Ino gave Sakura a smile, "have you and my mother been talking?" Sakura shrugged, "you

never know Ino."


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't know if I should tell you Sakura" Sakura's mother sat on the couch her feet up,

"Mom if people don't know how they will buy things for the baby?" her mother was

silent a moment, "Does dad know?" Sakura asked, her mother nodded, "well then why

cant we know" rolling her eyes her mother let out an airy laugh, " man your persistent

Sakura, wonder where you get it from, alright its two girls" Sakura came off the couch,

"TWO?!" Her mother chuckled, "your father had the same reaction, and maybe you

should sit down before you pass out like he did" Sakura sat on the couch again, "wow

two….." she said. A knock at the door made Sakura get up again, opening the door she

saw Itachi standing there, "feeling better?" she asked opening the door so he could come

in, "yes much" he kissed her, "I came because word on the street is Mrs. Haruno knows

the gender of the bun in the oven" by that time Minku had came into the room. Looking

around at the boys eager eyes she took a breath, "well Itachi Minku and Sakura are going

to have two sisters" Minku eyes got big, Itachi held on to Sakura's shoulders, "t-Two" his

voice cracked, "yes Itachi its two girls, and were just as surprised as you guys" Sakura

smiled, "my dad fainted when he heard so your taking it a lot better" Minku shook his

head, "I was hoping for a boy so we could play catch or something, I don't want to do tea

parties and dress up like Kinku down the street has to do with his little sister and worse I

have two who'll want me to play with them, ach girls" he went away dribbling his basket

ball, "wanna come play with me Itachi" he called over his shoulder, "No Itachi came over

for me not you" Sakura said, "oh come on you two are dating least you can do is let me

have him for awhile" Itachi held up his hand, "I'll make you a deal sport give me and

Sakura an hour together and I'll come out and play a game of basket ball with you"

Minku pondered, "Just an hour"

"Black mailer" Sakura said, Itachi set his watch, "here one hour"

"Alright" he said going out side Itachi and Sakura went into the basement, sitting on the

couch he out his arm around her, Sakura snuggled into him, "Did you ever talk to

Sasuke" she said her eyes closed, he squeezed her shoulder and pulled her closer, "yeah"

he breathed into her hair, "what'd he say?"

"Nothing much just the usual" there was a long silence, "what aren't you saying" Sakura

said lifting her head off him, "nothing" he smiled. "Ita, you're a very bad liar"

"Okay" he said, "Sasuke plans to give Ino a ring for Valentines Day, once they graduate,

he plans to ask her to marry him." Sakura shook her head, "you can't tell her" Itachi said

taking her hand, "Sasuke made me promise not to tell" Sakura sighed, "Okay Ita, I wont

tell."

'_there's more then one way to win a war' _ Sakura thought, Sasuke was going to cut the

competition and go straight for the win by asking Ino to marry him and forever ending

her dream of going away. Sakura only wished Ino had the gumption to say no when the

time came.


	4. Chapter 4

**thank you so much for the patience you guys have shown, sorry that it has been a million years since ive updated...**

"Sakura!" Ino came running up to her monday, Sakura pasted a smile, "Sasuke invited us to the

basketball game next saturday against the water village."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Us?"

"Yes me, you, Ita, and Sasuke silly, it's a double date."

Sakura bit her bottom lip, "Sounds fun!" she said trying to mask how she truly felt._** Valentines day **_

_**is two weeks away, **_She glanced at her friend so innocent, so unaware of how her life was going

to change, if only she could say no to Sasuke, she could be free to go on to Sand village

university.

"Sasuke said he'd pick you up at your house, I'm going over to Sasuke's and Ita will ride along to

come get you" Ino said breaking her thoughts. "Sound good?"

Sakura nodded, "Sounds like a plan."

On the night of the game, Sakura got in Sasukes car next to Itachi. Inside the gym the noise was

deafening, the bleachers were pack on both sides, on the leaf village side some boys were

stripped to the waist bearing the leaf symbol and green. others had green stripes on their face like

warriors going into battle.

The game sea sawed and by half time leaf village was in the lead, "I really hope we win this one"

Ino said smiling. Sakura nodded, "you bet we will, Coach Guy has primed the team!" both girls

laughed heading back to the bleachers, suddenly someone bumped into Ino spilling soda down

the front of her white sweater, "I'm so sorry Ino" Shikamaru said mopping the stain with a napkin

best he could. "Dont worry Shika" Ino said stepping back, "The stain will wash off" Ino took the

sweater off revealing her blue shirt. "So did you ever figure out a college?" she said smiling, "Well

i'm probably going to the rain village, they have a wonderful science program, and they offer

training in devedloping medicine, who knows maybe one day i'll develop a cure for cancer or

AIDS. Where you goin-" Shikamaru stopping midsentence, Sasuke whirled him around, "Didnt i

tell you to stay away from my girl freak?"

Shikamaru backed away, "Sasuke stop it" Ino yelled. Sasuke slammed Shikamaru against the wall,

"dont you walk away from me!" sasuke said slamming him harder this time. "Sasuke leave him

alone!" Ino shouted tears spilt down her cheeks. Itachi grabbed Shikamaru pulling him free from

Sasuke, the blocked Sasuke's way, "Dont Sasuke." he said firmly.

"Alright you" someone said grabbing Itachi, Sakura was swept up as well, "we don't tolerate

trouble makers" pushing Itachi and Sakura out the door, "and don't come back." Cold air stung her

cheeks, she shivered, tears spilt down her cheeks, "Didnt he see it was Sasuke?" Itachi put his

arms around her, "its okay" he breathed into her hair pulling her closer. "He didn't even give us a

chance to get our coats" Sakura mumbled. Turning at someone calling her name Sakura saw Ino

jogging toward them her ski hat jammed on her long blonde hair stuck out from underneath.

"here's your coat. You guys alright?" Itachi helped Sakura put her's on. "Yeah were fine"

"No thanks to Sasuke!" Sakura whirled around venom in her eyes, "YOU...Thanks for saying

something!"

"Hey, Look i tried to say something but i got shoved into the crowd" he handed Itachi his coat.

"That guy was a real jerk he took you guys away before i could say something."

"Oh right!" Sakura said walking away, "Like you would have even tried to straighten things out!"

"It wouldn't have mattered!" itachi shouted, "It would have mattered, we were dead meat the

moment Sasuke took a swing at Shikamaru"

"Why did you do that?" Ino's voice was quiet but it cut through the night like a knife. "You had no

right to do that" her voice rose, "Shikamaru is no threat to you!"

Sasuke clenched his fist, "I told him to stay away from you"

"Thats stupid!"

"Dont call me stupid!" Sasuke yelled stepping closer to her, Ino held her ground, "I didnt call you

stupid i said what you did was stupid. Sasuke you don't own me!"

"Hey you two can we take this to the car Sakura and i are freezing out here."

Sasuke stomped off. Ino turned to Sakura, "I don't know what to say"

Sakura took Ino's hand, "Just remember the next time Sasuke goes off on you, is this what you

want Ino, wondering what's going to set Sasuke off next. Is this what being in love with Sasuke

means?"

Ino shook her head, "I'm cold"

"Come on" Itachi said putting his arms around both girls moving them toward the car, "Theres

nothing we can do about this here. Lets settle this over something to eat."

To Sakura talking was over, Ino need to get rid of Sasuke and fast. There was nothing talking

could even do.

Sasuke started the car as they crossed the parking lot, as Sakura and Itachi settled inside Sasuke

reached for Ino, "Dont" she said.

"I said i was sorry"

"That's what you always say Sasuke and i always belive you, but you know what you never

change!"

"Awww baby dont be mad, i just went nuts when i saw him talking to you. i love you so much. babe

i just dont know what gets into me"

Ino sat there silent and away from Sasuke. In the backseat Sakura pressed against Itachi, she

watched her friend sit rigid, Sasuke had really done it this time. Sakura hoped that this time was

too much for Ino and she'd just walk away.

The car cruised along the long straight road. Past vacant snowy fields, headlights appeared in the

review mirror, "Ugh this guys crowding us" Itachi said.

"I'll take care of them" Sasuke said speeding up, "don't sasuke" Ino said. "He's not giving me any

room." Sasuke continued to speed up but so did the other car keeping bumper to bumper with

them, suddenly the car cut in front of them and slow dramatically, Sakura saw red tail lights

coming up fast. Sasuke slammed on the break, "This guys begging for it" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke." Ino said gently, "Just let them go on, don't encourage them"

Sasuke blasted the horn the guy in the passenger's seat made an obscene gesture, "I'm passing

them"

"Dont even try. besides Sasuke they'll just speed up if you do" Itachi said from the back seat.

Sasuke laughed pulling out to pass. "Basic Physics, my mass force excel easy."

"WHAT?" Sakura and Itachi said, "That don't make sense" Sakura saw red tail lights brighten in

front of them, squeezing Itachi's hand.

"SASUKE DONT!" Ino yelled.

A sick sensation hit Sakura, the car felt like it had grown wings and for a moment she felt as if the

car were flying, metal tore and someone let out a blood curling scream, and then black.


	5. Chapter 5

_**"911, whats your emergency?"**_

_**"911, theres been a car crash, theres alot of blood, please come quick. O' my gosh, i think **_

_**someones dead"**_

_**"Calm down where are you?"**_

_**"Were on rainbow high way, please hurry!"**_

Sakura swam in a sea of darkness, her body ice-cold. Off in the distance music blared. faint

sounds echoed voices could be heard, a wail of an ambulance pierced the night, "what

happened?" voices came, "Car crash"

Arms pulled her across the wet snow, nausea overwhelmed her,she moaned, "Whats your

name?"

"Sss-sakura"

"Sakura I'm a paramedic, you were in a car crash" lights shown bright now, she let her head

slump back in the paramedics arms, a car overturned on its hood in the snow, the snow

stained crimson with blood. "I'm cold" Sakura mumbled, a fog was settling over her, "I'm going to

put you down now, ready" he said laying her down on the backboard immobilizing her head, she

didn't have the strength to move. A light was shined in her eyes, "Responsive, let's get an IV in her

and transfer her"

Lifting her into the ambulance Sakura saw a figure in the ditch with a ski hat, it looked like a

broken doll all sprawled out. Somehow the doll looked familiar but her brain wouldn't let her think.

In the ambulance a paramedic bent over her, "Shes lost a lot of blood" he touched her shoulder

causing her to open her eyes, "Sakura do you hurt anywhere?"

"My head and chest, it hurts to breath"

"You've got a nasty cut that'll probably need stitches" he said applying a gauze cloth to her

forehead, you look like you got some broken ribs"

The paramedics cut away her blood soaked sweater, Sakura moaned, "Shes got some serious

bruising on her left and right side, laceration on her sides, we need to stop this bleeding" they

pressed gauze against her sore body, "Sakura stay with me." Sakura felt like she was floating

above her body, she hurt but yet she was numb, her thoughts were in a fog, "Am i going to die?"

the paramedic straightened, Sakura looked up at the man standing over her though a haze, tears

streamed down her face, "Dont let me die please" she said weakly, "please fix me don't let me

die" The paramedic smiled a sad smile and touched her hand, Sakura couldn't keep her eyes

open, voices floated above her, "she has glass ground into her lip and right cheek."

The ambulance pulled into the unloading zone for the emergency room and the doors popped

open. Her stretcher was removed from the ambulance, "Were going to transfer you to another

stretcher" The paramedics voices sounded far away. Sakura moaned as they set her on the other

stretcher, nothing covered her except the bloody bandages oozing blood on the clean white

sheets, Sakura wished she cared enough that she was soiling the white sheets red. The room she

was wheeled into was brightly lit, it hurt her eyes.

A blonde haired woman bent over her, "Hello Sakura, I'm Dr. Tsunade, your in The Sand village

hospital, do you know what happened to you?"

"I-I-I" Sakura tried to search her brain, "I was in a car crash." it sounded more like a question then

a definite answer.

"What do you remember?" The doctor's voice urged her gently, "The car, Sasuke, Ino, Itachi"

Sakura said, she shut her eyes she felt as if she was swaying in the sea, "Dr. I can't feel my legs"

concern overwhelmed her but took a back seat as she fought to stay alert, Dr. Tsunade nodded,

"Sakura can you lift your left thigh for me?"

Sakura concentrated, "No" she said weakly, "Can you lift your right thigh?"

"No"

Tsunade took out a tool and ran it down Sakura's legs, "Sakura can you feel this?" She felt

nothing, "No"

"Here?"

"No"

"Sakura I'm just going to poke you, can you feel that?"

"No, Dr whats a matter?"

"Sakura you've lost a lot of blood, your badly hurt." Dr. Tsunade said not waiting for Sakura to

open her eyes or respond.

"Were going to get you some blood and clean you up, then were going to take you to radiology to

see if something is going on. After that we'll get you settled. Lets get this one stitched up and into

radiology."

Another doctor came in, hooking up an IV stand he inserted a needle into her arm and hooked a

bag of blood on the pole, orderlies rushed in and out, "Okay Sakura were going to need to shave

your head to stitch you up I'm afraid" Sakura heard the sound of the razor and the chill of the sterile

hospital air as it hit her bald head.

"This will sting a little" The orderly said beginning to stitch her bleeding wounds back together.

When she was finished, another orderly rolled her down the hall to radiology, Sakura caught a

glimpse of herself in a convex mirror hanging in the corridor, she was a bloody mess literally, her

hair was gone and harsh stitches made lines across her raw head. Her eyes were black and blue

her nose swollen and bloody, she was a mess. "When we got the results of your CT scan we'll

take you up to a room and get you settled."

"Cant i go home?"

"No miss, your injuries already are far too serious, you'll stay here until your stable"


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura jolted awake, her body felt like it had been drug behind a semi-truck, she looked to her

right to see massive machines hissing and beeping, looking to her left she saw her mother.

"Mom?"

"Oh Sakura, are you alright?" Her mother took her hand, " The Police showed up at our door and

said you were in a crash"

"Mom where am i?"

"Sand Village hospital"

"Why am i so far from home?"

"Well this is the best place to treat your injuries, plus they have a great rehab program here"

"Why do i need rehab?" Sakura asked confused.

"You don't know?" her mother stared at her.

"No what's going on?"

For a moment her mother didn't speak, she took a deep breath, "The Dr. told me that the accident

was bad and that you were very injured, i'm glad your okay-"

"Mom" Sakura cut her off, "Mom stop stalling what's wrong with me" Sakura's voice shook,

_**whatever she's about to tell me is going to change my life **_she thought.

"The Accident took your legs honey...your paralized from the waist down"

_**paralyzed. Paralyzed. Paralyzed. **_

"Will i be able to walk again mommy?" Sakura said tears slid down her bruised and broken face.

"No honey you wont ever walk again" Her mother sat down. Silence filled the room. Taking a deep

breath Sakura turned to her mother, "What happened to the others?"

her mother didnt speak, "Mom did Itachi die, hows Ino what happened" her heart rate on the

monitor beeped. "Sakura honey calm down"

"I need to know" She sobbed.

"Itachi's alright a few stitches and a hurt knee, Sasuke escaped with only a scratch to his

forehead"

"And Ino?" Sakura pressed, "What happened to Ino?"

"Ino died at the scene honey"

Just then it felt as if the weight of the world was pressing down on Sakura threatening to crush her

completly.

For the next few days Sakura was silent even as people came and tried to cheer her up. She didn't

take calls nor did she call anyone, Itachi tried calling her she didn't answer or talk to him. On the

third day of her hospital stay she was finally told when she was going to be released, "Good

news, Your getting out tomorrow" a nurse said bubbling and smiling. Sakura was silent.

Itachi squeezed past the nurse on crutches, "why wont you call me back or even talk to me?" he

sat on her bed side she silently stared out the window, "Ino's dead" she said listlessly,

"And I'm a cripple"

Itachi took her hand, "I still love you"

Sakura exhaled, "My bestfriends dead Ita and there's nothing i can do about it and I'm ugly"

Itachi laughed a bit, "You'll heal" he kissed her forehead, "besides i think short hairs sexy"

"look sakura lifes changed for you but i promise you'll get through it, don't let the fear of striking out

keep you from playing the game."

"I'll never run agian" Itachi nodded but said nothing. After a few moments of silence Sakura looked

at him, he looked battered as well his eye was black and blue behind his glasses and his forehead

was covered by a bandage, "Itachi, What happened?"

"Sasuke had a few drinks before the game." he took in a breath, "He made me swear not to say

anything, he thought he'd be fine to drive...after sasuke tried to pass the guys in the car in front

of us he his ice the car fishtailed and overturned. The report so far showed that only sasuke was

wearing a seatbelt."

"What happened to you? Did you see Ino?" Sakura's eyes welled up with tears.

"Her viewing is on Tuesday, she'll be buried Wednesday."

"That's not what I meant. Ita I need to know please"

Itachi let out a breath, "Yes, when i came to she was beside me in the ditch she wasnt moving,

scared I got up and climbed out in time to see the boys calling 911, you were still in the car, the

snow beside you was burning red. The boys wouldn't let me near you, Sasuke was standing with

the boys waiting for an ambulance, when they took me to leaf village ER i waited for you to be

brought there, but because of your injuries and your condition they brought you here." Itachi

embraced her gently, "I was scared you were dead"

"What happened to Sasuke?"

"The police are investigating, he's pending investigation, hes alright just a scrape on his

forehead, they stitched him up and he's home"

"I'm going to Ino's viewing and funeral, I'm out tomorrow and her viewings the next day. Ita will you

take me?"

"Yes, my mom and me will come and get you."

"Thank you Ita" as a response he just squeezed her hand.

On the night of the viewing Sakura was settled into the wheelchair the hospital loaned her while

her own chair was being ordered, one that she could wheel on her own. "Ready?" Itachi said,

Sakura pulled her coat closer on her body, "yeah."

The funeral home was dim and smelled faintly of lilacs, Itachi hobbled along beside sakura's

wheel chair, they stopped at the casket thousands of people sakura recognized were here from

their school, she was pretty sure that half of them had only heard of Ino and was only a picture in

the year book for them.

Itachi leaned over the casket peering in, "She's beautiful" he turned to Sakura and smiled, "She

looks just like Ino" a tear slid down his face.

"I wish i could see her" Sakura whispered.

"Put your arms around my neck" someone said, Sakura looked up and saw Naruto, She reached

up and looped her arms around his neck, gently he lifted her out of the wheelchair, careful of her

bandages, slowly he walked toward the casket, looking inside tears flowed down Sakura's cheeks,

Itachi was right, she looked just like Ino, not a mark was on her face. Her hands crossed on her

chest, she looked like just sleeping and at any moment would sit up and ask why everyone is sad.

Sakura reached down and touched Ino's cold soft hand, and then it hit her; Ino wasnt going to

wake up, she was gone forever. "Your right Ita" Sakura said looking at him,

"She looks just like Ino" Naruto set her back in her chair, "thank you" she said through tears.

As Sakura was being wheeled out she looked back one last time into the dim room, If only it was

someone elses funeral and Ino was walking out with her.


	7. Chapter 7

Wednesday was cold and cloudy, Sakura was the first one in the church, Ino's casket sat open in

the front, flowers surrounded her, "Leave me a moment" She said to her mom gently, her mother

patted her shoulder, and walked out the door of the church, "Hey Babe" Sakura said touching

Ino's hand, "You broke your promise, you promised me that you'd never leave me behind." Sakura

looked down at the flower in her lap, "But i guess you couldn't take me with you this time" Her

bottom lip trembled. The service passed in a blur for Sakura, Many people got up and spoke

about Ino, Sasuke said that she was beautiful in her life and her death was unfortunate and she

should rest in peace. He took no responsibility for the accident. For her death. For anything.

When it was Sakura's turn to speak her father wheeled her up to the podium, they had to lower

the mic to her level, Sakura clutched it with her good hand, "Ino was my best friend whether we

were at the mall or at my house we'd always have a good time together, we basically grew up

together, the loss of her is the loss of a part of me, a part of me i can never get back, my friend is

gone, she'll never come back" Sakura looked straight at Sasuke, "No matter how hard i wish and

no matter how hard I want it, she died that night in the crash. Ino's not coming back."

As the service came to an end, four boys from the football team carried the casket out of the

of students followed a hearse as it made its way to the grave site, Sasuke

came up beside Sakura, he bent down beside her, "What was that?" he hissed, Sakura looked at

him, "What was what?"

"Why did you make me look like a fool in that church? She isn't coming back no matter how

much I wish it?"

"I lost my best girlfriend, Ino's dead Sasuke, and whether you like it or not you were drinking, and

they will find out. Ino's dead because of you, and because of you I have serious injuries" She

gestured to the ragged and red stitches going across her bald head, " Because of you i can no

longer walk, and i can no longer run and if i can no longer run i no longer have a scholarship and i

no longer can do what i enjoy"

"Stop being selfish, I was hurt too" Sasuke said standing, "This isn't about you or Ino, you just want

me to pay for Ino's death you don't care if it was an accident or not, well let me tell you this, theres

no proof i was drinking, also accidents happen Ino is dead, its done and over, get over it. Dont

think you're the only one who lost something in that accident" Sasuke stomped away from her.

"Someday" Sakura said into the air. she stared as they lowered the casket into the ground, realizing

what day it was she began to cry, it was valintines day, the day Sasuke was supposed to prepose, but

that wasnt going to happen now, Sasuke had killed her, Tears rolled down her cheeks as she closed her

eyes, a hand-held her's, she looked up to see Itachi, leaning her head on his arm he smiled and touched her

cheek, "I love you" he mouthed Sakura smiled a weak smiled. Snow began to fall softly on the casket mixing with the dirt.

* * *

Sakura sat in a daze looking out the window, "Sakura lets get you ready for school, It's monday honey, it's time to go back and move on with life" Her

mother came in and sat her up, her stomach swelling by the days, pulling jeans on Sakura her mother pulled her up agisnt her, Sakura frowned, "You'll

be able to do this yourself soon" her mother said buttoning the jeans, Sakura sighed, "I wish it was sooner then later, i feel useless" Sakura tugged

her bennie on. "Ready to go Saku?!" Minku asked bursting through the door smiling, Sakura sighed and pasted a brave face on, "You bet!"

* * *

"Have a good day honey" her mom called as she left Sakura in front of the school, Sakura nodded and touched the wheel of her chair, _you can do this_

she said to herself. Inside the halls were busy but as she wheeled past people were silent and moved from her path, Itachi came up beside her on his

crutch, "Hey look I traded it for one, and next week this time I'll be able to walk without it, Coach orochimaru said i'll be able to resume practice, just in

time for the season" his smile lit his entire face, Sakura didnt smile or offer anything, slowly she wheeled away from him morning the fact Itachi would

walk again.

* * *

In the weeks that passed Sakura didnt talk to Itachi or anyone she stayed in her own little world, barely eating, hardly paying attention at school she

mostly retreated to the girls bathroom just sit in there and cry. It didnt even bring her any comfort when she got her stitches out. Finally after three

weeks of this Temari came up to her in one of her crying fest, "Sakura is it?" Sakura looked up her eyes red and puffy, "Yeah?"

"why are you in here again crying?"

"I cant walk, I'll never be able to race again, i'm ugly"

" You'll heal and How do you know?" Temari didnt give her time to answer, "Listen and listen good cause i am about to give you the best advice you'll

everheard, your alive, you didnt die, stop acting like you are the one who is dead, yes Ino died but you acting like this isnt going to bring her back nor

will it ever, so go and live your life make the best of whats happened and honor Ino's memory that way."

"how do you know?"

"cause i've been there. theres more then one way to chase a dream Sakura, but the first step is getting back out there and going for it, you have a

wonderful support system and a loving boyfriend, you'll make it through this, but you got to take the first step"


End file.
